


Interrupted

by sushifish



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV), Walking Dead
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daryl Dixon Smut, Daryl Dixon/Female Reader - Freeform, F/M, For Daryl anyway, Merle Dixon Lives, Merle interrupts a moment, Oral Sex, but i mean, if you catch my drift, it has a happy ending, prison era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushifish/pseuds/sushifish
Summary: Merle interrupts a moment, but all's well that ends well.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon & You, Daryl Dixon/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 114





	Interrupted

“You coming to dinner?”

You started at the sound of his voice.

“Sorry,” Daryl shrugged as he made his way into the room. Your desk chair was turned toward the bars and he took it as an open invitation to take a seat. “Didn’t realize you were so jumpy.”

“Yeah well,” you grumbled at him even as the corners of your mouth turned upward when you returned to rummaging through your pack. “It’s not often a gentleman caller comes to my room – that’s very scandalous, you know.”

“What d’you mean ‘not often’?” Daryl frowned. He wasn’t ignorant to the way some of the newer guys looked at you; he caught the way their eyes lingered on you just a little too long when they thought no one else could see. You wore a good-natured grin as you peeked at him over your shoulder.

“Nothing at all. Why?” You turned so that your back was to the bed and narrowed your eyes at him, a teasing tone lacing your voice. “You jealous?”

“No,” he scoffed, punctuating his defiance by crossing his arms firmly over his chest. “Just asking.”

“Mmhmm,” you hummed as you closed the gap between the two of you and bent down to place a kiss on his cheek. There was a warm flush to his skin, even though it was an innocent action and you were entirely alone. “Sure you were. Just let me find this keychain I got for Beth and then we can go-“

Daryl’s hand on your wrist cut you off, giving you a firm tug as you moved to turn your attention back to your bag. You spun back around and found yourself lurching forward as Daryl released your wrists, his hands moving instead to your hips as he steadied you. Your own hands landed on his shoulders as your eyes locked. He blinked up at you for a moment, watching the light dance off of your eyes. It reminded him of a time not so long ago when he was looking down on you in a bourbon-induced delirium, caught halfway between hating you and wanting to kiss you so hard you forgot your own name.

It almost seemed surreal to think back on. If someone had told him a year ago that he would be sitting in your bedroom, hands cupping the soft curves of your hips while you looked down at him the way you were then, he would have thought they were crazy. But there you were, and Daryl didn’t think he would have wanted it any other way.

You opened your mouth to say something but he captured it with his own, pulling you down to him and pressing his lips to yours the way he wished he had done all those months ago. It was still an odd feeling to him, knowing he could kiss you whenever he wanted, that you _wanted_ him to kiss you whenever he wanted. That thought alone was enough to light a fire somewhere deep in his belly and it continued to smolder even as you pulled away.

One of your hands made its way to the back of his neck, fingernails raking lightly over his skin as you pressed your forehead to his. He moved one hand to the small of your back and brought you closer still, the corners of his mouth turning upward as you let out a small noise of surprise. This time it was you who closed the gap and you repositioned yourself as you did, bringing one leg to either side so you were sitting fully in his lap. The action caught him entirely off guard and when he felt you smile against his lips, he knew that was your intention.

His hands slid underneath you instinctively and he shifted your hips closer to his. A low groan rose in his throat when you pressed against his rapidly growing arousal. Knowing there were so few layers separating you was maddening and he had half a mind to lift you up onto the desk and do away with them entirely. He settled instead for sliding one hand underneath your shirt to press against your lower back, your skin smooth and warm beneath his calloused palm. Until then you two had hardly even toed past the line of kissing and that suddenly seemed to be nowhere near enough.

With a burst of confidence he didn’t realize he possessed, Daryl’s other hand made its way up your back to fist in your hair, tugging on it just enough to tip your head backward and expose the line of your throat. He could feel your grip on his shoulder tighten as he pressed his mouth over your pulse point, a soft gasp escaping your lips when he brought the delicate skin between his teeth. Try as he might to be gentle, there was a large part of him that begged to leave a mark, some unspoken warning to anyone who may try to come after him that you were his and no one else’s. He wondered vaguely how you would feel about him having such a thought, if you would resent the notion that he thought of you as his, but he found that he didn’t really care.

There was an old familiar insecurity that never really seemed to leave the back of his mind, always reminding him that you were far too good for someone like him. It whispered in his ear whenever he saw you laugh at Glenn’s jokes or engrossed in a discussion with Dr. S., even sometimes when he caught you alone with Rick out of the corner of his eye. He tried his best to hush the thoughts, to shove them back down where they belonged, but sometimes there was just no tuning out that little voice in his ear reminding him that he was nowhere near good enough.

Daryl’s lips trailed a path down to the dip where your neck and shoulder met, curving upward whenever you breathed his name. It was so low he almost thought he’d imagined it, nothing more than an exhale but it was enough to feed the flames that burned inside of him. He shoved all thoughts of Glenn and Dr. S. and whomever else aside. You weren’t wrapped up in them whispering their names, were you? His teeth closed over your neck once again and he relished the sound of you hastily sucking in a breath. Anyone who dared to try and come after Daryl would need to go through him first.

Your fingers closed around the collar of his shirt as his hand snaked its way up your back, his rough fingers tracing a path higher and higher until they met the clasp of your bra. You rocked your hips against his and then it was his turn to draw in a shaky breath. He was inching ever closer to the edge of a cliff he knew he wouldn’t be able to convince himself to step away from.

“You two love birds coming to dinner or do I need to drag your sorry asses ou-“

Merle’s voice signaled his arrival hardly more than a second before he rounded the corner, coming up short at the sight before him. You and Daryl separated so quickly it was as if you’d been burned, Daryl’s hands immediately flying to the backs of your legs to keep you from toppling backward even though yours remained planted firmly in place. You huffed in indignation as Merle swore under his breath.

“Can’t you knock?”

Merle at least had the decency to look mildly ashamed of himself. “Well I would’ve if y’all knew how to shut the damn curtain.”

His lips curved into a smirk and Daryl felt a pit of dread growing in his stomach at the look he knew all too well. “I mean I know my baby brother ain’t all that experienced but come on, Doc; you’re smarter than that.”

“Merle,” Daryl ground out between gritted teeth. “Just get the fuck out.”

“Okay, okay,” Merle held his hand up in mock surrender and took a step backward. “Not like I _tried_ to cockblock you. Lord knows you ain’t been laid since the Braves won the World Series and I’ve been rooting for y’all to do the deed for weeks now. Actually might’ve won the pool now that I think about it-”

“Merle!” Daryl shouted, grabbing a nearby book from your desk and hurtling it in his brother’s general direction.

“Alright, alright! I’m going! Y’all just get back to it.”

He sent you a wink as he backed out of the room, drawing the curtain closed behind him. His heavy footsteps grew quieter as he made his way back to the rest of the group, though his voice still carried clear as day.

“They ain’t coming! Well, not to dinner at least, if you know what I mean.”

You laughed as Daryl groaned and you pressed one last kiss to his forehead before disentangling yourself.

“Nothing like Merle Dixon’s voice to effectively kill the mood,” you joked as you smoothed out the wrinkles of your shirt.

Daryl scoffed in agreement as he stood and you turned to lead the way to where Tyrese and Karen had dinner waiting. His pants still felt uncomfortably tight and he swallowed back another long-suffering groan as he tried to dredge up whatever terrible images he could to try and remedy the situation.

“Go on,” he mumbled. “I’ll be right behind you.”

Your hand froze around the edge of the curtain as you sent him a questioning look over your shoulder. Your furrowed brows gave way to a look of realization tinged with amusement as you watched him shift awkwardly from one foot to the other. Daryl’s thoughts of walker guts and roadkill came to a screeching halt as you turned your back to the doorway, the curtain still firmly shut behind you.

“I see,” you made no attempt to hide the teasing tone in your voice as you closed the distance between you again. “That does seem like a problem.”

Daryl opened his mouth to respond but the words died on his tongue as your fingers dipped behind the waistband of his jeans, your closed fists pressing gently into his hips as you walked him backward until he hit the desk with a thud. You stood on your tiptoes to kiss him briefly and he couldn’t even slow his brain down long enough to reciprocate. The faint click of his belt being undone finally snapped him out of his daze long enough for him to reach one hand between you and grasp yours.

You blinked up at him in faint surprise and he swallowed hard as he tried to find his words. There was a slight part in your lips that were pink and swollen from his and he practically ached to reclaim them. How was he supposed to tell you that he wanted to give you something more than a few rushed minutes in a jail cell when he’d spent the past year dying to have you in any way he possibly could? He shifted his gaze downward to catch your eyes and found himself drowning once again in pools that did little to sober his fuzzy brain.

“Someone could walk in,” Daryl reasoned weakly; even he wasn’t convinced by the feeble protest.

You shrugged and he didn’t miss the playful glint in your eyes. “Let them.”

Daryl’s weak resolve gave way as you reached up to press your lips to his again and this time he had enough sense about him to kiss you back. One of your hands pressed flat against his chest as he wound his arms around your waist and pulled you as close to him as he possibly could. His wild heart pounded violently inside its cage and his whole body felt warm, a faint flush that covered every inch of flesh from his ears to his fingertips even as they pressed firmly against your back. He lost himself in the feel of you, the way your mouth moved against his. He wasn’t foolish enough to think you had been made for one another but there was no denying the way your body fit perfectly against his, filling in all the empty spaces he never even paid attention to before.

He was so lost in the taste of you that he all but forgot about your free hand until you undid the button on his jeans, deft fingers working the zipper downward before slipping behind the waistband to close around him. A low groan rose in his throat when you pulled away from his lips and took him in your hand, sliding up the length of him with maddening slowness. The pad of your finger brushed over the tip of him, smearing the thick drop of precum that had beaded there. Daryl’s head swam as you moved and he teetered dangerously close to falling over the edge of the cliff entirely, eyes wide as saucers as he watched you draw your thumb between your lips, sucking it clean.

You reached up to place a kiss to the underside of his jaw and he opened his mouth to tell you that he needed you – that he needed more – but you were gone. The loss of your hand against him left him feeling oddly empty but he hardly had a moment to process it before he felt his jeans being tugged further downward. You took a half step back from him and he sobered immediately as your intentions dawned on him.

“You don’t gotta,” the words left him in a rush, a hasty assurance even as his brain shouted at him to keep his mouth shut. “Not if you don’t want.”

The corners of your mouth curved upward. “I do want,” you assured him, leaning up to place a quick kiss to his lips. “Now stop talking.”

Daryl couldn’t have responded even if he wanted to. His body seemed to freeze in place as he watched you drop to your knees in front of him, taking him in your hand again for just a moment before you brought him to your mouth. He made no attempt to swallow back the noise that escaped him as you ran your tongue up the length of him, his head falling backward to hit the wall with a thud. His fingers itched to tangle themselves in your hair but he fought the urge, opting instead to grip the edge of the desk so tightly his knuckles turned white.

The breath left his body in a rush as your lips wrapped around his tip, tongue flicking against him before you hollowed out your cheeks and sucked gently. He wanted to grip the back of your head and slide his cock down your throat but he dared not move, too worried that if he did the entire illusion would be shattered.

He swore just a little too loudly when you took him fully in your mouth, your lips closing firmly around the base of him as you moved steadily back and forth. His heart pounded so violently inside his chest that it seemed to echo off the walls, filling all of the empty spaces in the room as it reverberated back to him. Daryl had imagined being in that exact position so many times before that to finally have it become a reality was almost too much. He had spent many a shameful night taking himself in hand and wishing it was you instead that the whole thing felt almost surreal. He practically ached as you moved, your lips closing around the tip before sliding back down again. The coil in his belly wound ever tighter until he was certain it would snap. You moaned as he hit the back of your throat and Daryl all but shuddered at both the sound and the sensation, head swimming as he chased his rapidly approaching release.

A groan of displeasure tore from his throat as you pulled your mouth off of him for just a moment, wrapping your hand firmly around the base of his cock. When your mouth returned it was to rake your teeth ever so lightly against his tip, the sensation against his aching dick so pleasurable it almost hurt. You flicked your tongue against him again and he half-sobbed when your name tumbled from his lips. He meant to say more, to warn you that he was close, but you took him back into your mouth so quickly that he forgot how to speak. Your cheeks hollowed as you sucked hard, tongue running against the underside of his shaft until you sent him careening over the edge. All he could do was breathe out a low _“fuck”_ as he spilled himself into your mouth, head thrown back against the wall as he shot jets of his hot cum down the back of your throat.

You rode the waves of pleasure out with him until he was reduced to a shuddering mess, his cock still throbbing and near the point of overstimulation. When you finally stood, the loss of your mouth left him feeling oddly empty. His chest still heaved as you rose up to place another kiss to the underside of his jaw and he leaned heavily against the desk to keep himself upright.

“See you at dinner,” you whispered before turning on your heel and stepping out of the room, the curtain swishing shut behind you.

**Author's Note:**

> An excerpt from a full-length fic I still tell myself I'll finish one day.
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
